You're Mine and You Forever Will Be
by NinjaFlautist
Summary: Tori and Andre Harris haven't had sex for 2 months and now Tori loses a bet and which means Tori is in Andre's command. Tandre one shot. Sorry for typos.


**You're Mine and You Forever Will Be**

(Tori's POV)

"Andre..." I whimpered. He continued tongue fucking me. I arched my back and tried to do anything for resistance but the pain of the tight ropes around my wrist was preventing me. Andre's tongue flickered across my pussy like a candle, fast and sudden. I moaned. Okay I understand Andre won the bet between me and him but did he have to bind my wrists. My husband continued moving his tongue in and out of my vagina. I wanted every chance of resistance but there was none.

Andre chuckled and mumbled against my pussy, "Yes honey?"

"You still have clothes on."

"And you got none on."

"Nahh, really?" I say sarcastically.

He chuckled again, "Okay so what's your point?"

"It's not fair I have to be naked but you don't."

"Tori, I won the bet and this is my way of how things are going tonight, so you can't try to change what I do. You are in my control. Got it?"

I groan, "Yes."

"Good." With that he shoved his tongue through my folds once and then I climaxed with a loud whimper.

He said as he licked me clean, "Tori damn you taste so sweet."

"Let me taste," I pleaded. He chuckled and leaned his face to mine and latched our tongues together. The taste of myself made me wild. Andre broke away and started lifting his shirt above his head. I widened my eyes. 2 months of no sex and I can't believe I could forget how hot Andre's body was. He tossed it on the floor and smiled down at my shocked face.

"Miss my hot body?" he teased.

"Yeah..." I say in a soft whisper that Andre could still hear. I didn't really pay attention to anything else as I stare dazed at his body. That six pack damn. His muscle line was so visible like trails on a map. He chuckled and kissed me again, this time not breaking away as he removes the rest of his clothing. I heard the jingle of his belt and him shake himself out of his jeans. He kicks them away and pulls his boxers off. He tosses that into our pile of clothing. He puts his hands on both sides of my head and pushes down on the matress of the bed. I felt his huge cock against my thigh and felt how hard it was. Andre broke our kiss and smirked happily as I looked worriedly into his eyes. 2 months since we fucked and god knows how desperate Andre is going to be. I just hope I can still walk. He speads my legs wider and hold them in the air. I close my eyes ready for impact. He thrusts right into me. I scream in pain. It hurt pretty bad. I didn't think 2 months of no sex would be this painful but hell was I wrong. I panted and squirmed my muscles flexing in pain, trying to get comfortable.

"Fuck, baby," Andre muttered, "2 months we didn't share beds and who knew you could be so tight."

He gives an evil smirk and says slyly, "But I'll make sure you loosen up."

With that he thrusted in and out of me, giving me no time to adjust. I whimpered with his thrusting. His cock sliding in and out of me painfully. Andre smiled down at me, taking pleasure in the fact I'm whimpering and squirming under him. Jerk.

"A-An-An-dr-dre! P-Pl-Please stop! It hurts!"

"Oh Tori, god I want to hear you say my name like that. It turns me on so much." He licks his lips. I couldn't bring myself to say it. The pain was lessening but it still hurt. I couldn't ignore it.

"Say my name Tori." he orders.

Still moans came out of me.

"Say my name Tori."

Still nothing but my whimpering and moaning. Andre smirked down at me.

He says slyly, "Bad girl. Not even listening to what I say. Bad girls who disobey me get spanking."

Spanking?! One of his hands lets go of my legs and then smacks my ass.

"Kyahh!" Came out of me.

"Tori, you belong to me so disobeying me is not accepted. Either I continue spanking you or you say my name, and loud."

I tried to but all it ended up was with whimpering and Andre spanking me. His hand colliding with the sensitive made me closer and closer.

"A-An-Andre, I-I-I'm close."

Andre smirked wider and said, "Then come for me Tori."

I did and soaked myself all over Andre's dick. He spilled his seed into me. He pulled himself out of me and flipped me over to lying on my stomach. I panted unable to make myself move at the intensity of the orgasm so Andre moved me into the position he wanted.

My husband chuckled, "You still haven't said my name loud enough yet. But," he starts digging his fingers through my pussy, "I'll make sure you scream it. No matter how long it takes, no matter how many positions we do, no matter how much you want to stop or continue, I'm going to make you scream my name. Because you are going to listen to me and me alone, Tori."

With that he thrust right into me from behind. I whimpered lightly for it was less painful but still painful. I guess he literally meant it when he said "No matter how many positions." He thrusted into me over and over about the same pace we did at our first position. Would you consider this doggy position? But I'm not kneeling down-oh fuck who cares. My breathing was a ragged fast rhythm and in line with my moaning. Slowly the pain died away and I felt bits of pleasure seep their way through. Andre stopped spanking me but groped my ass tight, wanting me to say-scream his name.

I whimper, "A-An-dre why are y-you so d-dominant? I-it's not fair."

I was 100% sure Andre was smirking as I heard him chuckle, "It's fair enough for me."

"But why do you get to control everything?"

"I told you Tori, I won our bet so I get to do whatever I want with you and you can't fight back."

"But-"

I was cut off when he spanked me hard. I gave a loud whimper.

"No more talking now," he increased his thrusting into me, "even though you're not saying my name, when you whimper and moan and make other sexy noises in my arms, it's really turns me on."

I came again with a loud moan, but still didn't say what Andre wanted. He pulled himself out of me and made me sit up and sit in his lap, the muscular torso pressing against my binded wrists. I saw his huge cock between my legs and blushed. 2 months and Andre grew. He kissed my neck gently as I whimpered. His hands grasped my waist and lifted me up so he could position himself for entrance. Andre settled himself inside me as he lowered me. I could only moan. The pain was barely there and left with pleasure. He brought me up and down his dick fast. I moaned loudly, taking in the pleasure I waited for 2 months. I rode him as he pushed me back down over and over again, with him forcefully thrusting upward. I wanted to say his name over and over again, tell him how much I love him and to fuck me harder. But the pleasure was too distracting.

Andre chuckled, "Tori you're so hot, whining and moaning like that. If you just say my name loud, it would be perfect."

I came for the 3rd time, collapsing against Andre's body from behind. I strongly panted in search of my breath.

Andre says slyly, "Now let's try something different. Maybe this'll convince you to say my name." He undid the ropes on my wrists and I gasped as they were freed letting them hang by my side freely. Andre got me in doggy position with me on my knees and arms supporting my upper body. Andre place his hand on my butt and gave a tight squeeze. He thrust right into me but this time in my ass. I gasp as I squeezed around Andre's sheer size. It was very sudden but not painful.

Andre growled, "Fuck baby, you're so tight in your ass."

I stammer, "I-I never got anal before."

Andre chuckled, "I figured."

With that he thrusted slow at first due to the tightness. I moaned everytime he went back inside me. Gradually I loosened around him so he could fuck me harder.

Andre chuckled, "Tor?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"You wanna know why I'm being so pushy with you?"

I think for a momen before answering, "I asked that before didn't I?"

"Yeah but do you wanna know?"

I nod.

"Well," he began, "remember last week while we were making our recording for the new song?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I was watching you and some other guys came along and started flirting with you. One even tried to grope you but your assistant stopped him."

I gave shocked eyes. Last week all those fans trying to flirt with me or get my number. One tried to grope me?!

"I would've done something but I was really busy setting up," he continued, "so all I could do was watch as they attempt to get near my Tori."

I shudered when he said "my Tori."

He continues, "But all I could think of was going pulling you with me to our room and fucking you crazy. I wanted to leave every mark of evidence that you belong to me and me alone. I wanted all guys to know you're taken by Andre. You're mine and you forever will be. But to do that in public would get us killed."

I shuddered as Andre said his possessiveness toward me.

"I love you Tori," he says, "I want you to be mine, all mine. No guy besides me, Andre, can have you."

He thrust hard into me and then I gasped and moaned loudly, "Oh Andre!"

He hissed, "Fuck say it again just like that but louder!"

He continued fucking my ass fast as I managed to scream, "ANDRE!"

I came and felt Andre pour his sweet load into my ass. I collapsed onto the bed and Andre fell on his back beside me. I crawled weakly up to him. Kissing him fiercely, I pulled him on top of me. He broke away and smiled down at me.

"One more time. Please?" I pleaded with Bambi eyes.

He chuckled, "Thought you'd never ask."

He thrust himself into me and fucked me again for another 30 minutes until we came again. I was at a point where I could barely keep my eyes open so I decided to stop. Andre laid next to me breathlessly and placed a hand on his forehead, wiping the sweat. I placed my head against his chest and snuggled closer into my husband. Andre wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

"You were wild Tori," he says.

"Thank god I'm on birth control."

We laugh lightly.

I add, "And you should be dominant more often. It's actually pretty hot."

"Tsk. Naughty girl."

"And just to let you know..."

"Hm?"

"I'm yours Andre and I always will be. It's called marriage for a reason."

He smiles and pecks me on the lips, "I love you, Tori."

"I love you, Andre."

* * *

_**Hope yall liked it.**_

_**NinjaFlautist Out **_


End file.
